Pure like Mud
by Haruno Anna
Summary: To Hermione Draco is acting...nice? wow thats a shocker! Why is the minister sending them on a 'mission? plz R&R and u'll find out!
1. purebloods

Well this is my 5th story, so im gonna go out on a limb and make it a D/H (dracoXhermione)

**Well this is my 5****th**** story, so im gonna go out on a limb and make it a D/H (dracoXhermione). This is only my 2****nd**** HP fanfic, so im gonna try to make it better than the first one. **

**(Plz do not tell me how to write my story.) I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does!! He he but I do own this plot!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Chapter 1: Purebloods**_

It was a warm, sunny summer day, the birds were chirping, and the sky was endlessly blue. It was perfect, except for one thing, Draco was being a bloody annoyingly nice, _**person**_!! That was bugging me!!

_**Flashback:**_

"_Hey mudblood!! Watch where your going you bloody Know-it-all!!" yelled my worst enemy._

"_Stupid Pureblood!!" I mumbled under my breath. _

"_What did you call me!!" man am I good at making people mad!! First Harry and Ron, then Luna, and NOW Draco!! Wow so much fun right? WRONG!! _

"_Granger!! I said what did you call me!!" I look up at him expecting a cunning smirk, or an evil glare, but no, what I got surprised me, he looked sad, even a little guilty. Striking up as much courage as I could, which wasn't much, I told him I called him a "Stupid Pureblood"._

_Silence. That was all I heard. I was starting to get nervous, which causes me to fidget. He just kept staring at me, trying to look me in the eye, but I was too busy tracing the pattern of the tile. The next thing I know he gently grabs my chin and makes me look him in the eye._

"_I'm sorry." My eyes are probably comparable with large saucers. _

"_W-what did y-you say!!" he smiles, not smirks, smiles at me. Wow, he needs to do that more often, he is really sexy. Oh bloody hell, I did not just say that!!_

"_I said im sorry." _

"_Ummm I gotta go find Harry and Ron…" his smile fades into a frown._

"_Whatever." Was all he said as he made his way to the Grand Hall._

_**End Flashback.**_

Sitting in the Great Hall, I finally got Harry and Ron to talk to me. Of course I had to talk about quidditch and how great we were doing at our games.

"Hey Mione, why is Malfoy staring at you?" as Ron said this Harry turned around to look at the Slytherine table.

"Yeah, why is that?" I look back and forth at them, Ron to Harry, Harry to Ron, and ect.

As I told them about my conversation with Malfoy, Professor Snape gets up from the teachers table and walks toward us.

"Ms. Granger, may I have a word with you?" as I thought through what he could possibly want while walking to his office, Draco starts to follow.

"Professor, you wanted to talk to me?" Draco asked not taking his eyes off of me.

God, why do I get so fidgety?! As if reading my mind Draco puts an arm on my shoulder to stop me.

"Calm down." He whispered in my ear. I shivered at the feeling, but none the less calmed down. The 3 of us walked the rest of the way in silence.

Finally we arrived at his office. "Take a seat." Was all he said, his eyes boaring into our skulls.

"The reason I've asked you here is you two will be going on a 'mission' as Albus likes to call it, you will be posing as a young couple." Time froze after he said that.

"You. Want. _Us._ To pose as a couple!!" well so much for being nice.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, that is what I said, do you have a problem with that?" His full attention was on Draco.

He mumbled something before answering with a 'no'. I send my best glare at him, that Ron gets so much.

"Bipolar!" I mumble. He looks at me then shrugs.

"You two will be leaving tomorrow at 3:00 am SHARP!" he practically screamed. We jump in our seats.

"Yes sir." We both replied.


	2. Mission and Minister

Hello again my wonderful pplz

Hello again my wonderful pplz!! This is chappy 2 hope ya like it!!

………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**One Room!!**_

_Re-cap:_

"_You two will be leaving tomorrow at 3:00 am SHARP!" he practically screamed. We jump in our seats._

"_Yes sir." We both replied._

...

'_beep beep beep'_ "ugh, stupid clock!" I rolled over, and ended up on the floor with a soft _'thud'_.

"Great, just bloody great!!" I look over at the clock which says 2:30am, which is the time Professor Snape told us to get down to his office.

"Bloody Hell!!" I cursed. I ran and took a fast shower, and threw my uniform on, and put a quick spell on my hair so it will dry and straighten.

When I got to Snape's office, I saw that the minister and a couple of his goons were there.

"Well hello Ms. Granger how nice of you to join us." I look up to see Draco smirking down at me.

"Bloody Pureblood." I say under my breath. He looks at me for a second then turns his head toward the minister.

"As you two know, you will be going undercover to find the missing deatheater, Bellatrix Lestrange." I look down at the ground, its only been 2 years since Sirius died and Harry is still not the same.

"So where exactly are we going?" at this the minister gave a very big grin.

"You will be sharing a one bedroom apartment in London." Draco looks at the minister like he grew another head.

"We have to share a room! Tell me there is more than one bed!" I glare at him. I'm not that ugly am I? Do I smell bad? Ugh why do I care if he doesn't want to share a room…or bed.

"Yes, there will be two beds. But you will have to share a room." We both sighed in relief. Suddenly I feel hands on my waist, I turn my head only to be face to face with Blaise Zabini.

"Well hello there Hermione." He smiled at me. I smile back, Blaise is the only Slytherine who is actually decent.

"I here that you and Draco are going on a… 'mission'? Ha good luck with that." Then he pulled me closer and whispered "if he does anything to you let me know and I'll make him regret it." I smile at him and lightly pull away.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm sure he doesn't want anything to do with a little know-it-all mudblood." I say just loud enough for him and Draco to hear. Draco turns around and looks at me with the same look of shame and guilt, but I ignore him and start a conversation with Blaise.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Future Malfoy, it is time to go." Says the minister, who is unaffected from our glares.

"It was nice talking to you Blaise, see you when I get back from hell!" I smile, give him a hug, and walk out the door with an angry Draco tailing in.

On the train ride I could tell something was biting at Malfoy, but before I could ask he asked me the most ridiculous I have ever heard.

"Do you have a relationship with Zanbini?!" he seemed kinda angry, but I ignored that and the question.

He growls and takes me by the shoulders, "Do. You. Have. A. Relationship. With. Blaise!!" again I ignored him. But then he digs his fingers into my skin.

"NO IM NOT NOW GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!!" he smirks and lets go of me for a little while. He stiffens then turns to me.

"Your not with Potty or Weasel are you?" I turn to him and smack him on the face.

"What is your problem?! And no im not!!" he seemed satisfied. After an hour of silence I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

_**The Dream:**_

_I was walking through a graveyard, something behind me stirs in the bushes. I turn around only to have a wand waved in my face._

"_Ha ha Hello lil' girlie how ares you today!!" it was Bellatrix Lestrange._

"_What do you want!" I slowly reach for my wand in my back pocket, only to learn its not there. I look down at my jeans, they are so bloody and torn. I look around, until my eyes land on a body, I scrutinize the body trying to find out who it is. My eyes land on his hair, a silver-ish blonde. _

"_Draco? Draco!!" I run over to his body ignoring the evil witch standing there. I shake him, and shake him, but he doesn't stir._

"_Ha lil' girl he is gone!! Now its your turn!!" she raises her wand to me, but I didn't notice._

"_Draco, please wake up, please!! I love… 'thud'' I didn't even notice she had used one of the forbidden spells. _

"_help, please, hel…"_

"Hermione!! Granger!! Wake up!" I woke up to someone shaking me, I turn my head to find Draco staring down at me, his eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah?" I asked after I yawned and tried to wake myself up fully. He smiles that wonderfully sexy smile that I've come to love.

"You should have heard yourself!! So who died in your awful nightmare?" he asked me.

"Well, actually, I don't know exactly, I guess the same way I died." I mused to myself really.

"Well how did you die?" he looked me in the eye with a glint of worry. I go ahead and tell him about my dream. After I'm done he grabs my wrist and pulls me up.

"What are you doing?!" he looks back at me and smiles.

"Well it seems that we wont have to go on a mission." I glare at him.

"What are you talking about!" he turns to me again and looks me straight in the eye before his lips find mine.

"You see," he starts when we break away. "headmaster found out that you could see into the future when you dream, so he decided to send us on a fake 'mission' so you would dream of where we would meet Bellatrix, and then send the ministry to get her." I look at him as if he was tinkerbell and just flew in front of my face, in other words I was in a daze.

"oh well, can we please get back to Hogwarts!! I'm tired!" I whined playfully. He just smiled and nodded. Then he picked me up and took me back to our cabin.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Plz R&R!! and I need to know: should I continue with the story or leave it there?! Plz help!!

Thank you,

KaityPaige


End file.
